


Ononhkwise

by ohonte (wingblade)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/ohonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds that he enjoys Haytham's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ononhkwise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ponytail. "Ononhkwise" means "hair."

For as long as he can remember, Connor has tied back his hair. Since coming to train — and stay, he eventually realised — with Achilles, it had become a sort of morning ritual along the way. It has never been of particular interest to him; it has simply been what he has done. Until now.

Connor could say that Haytham is the one who always begins their arguments, but that would be a lie. This time, he is not even sure who started it. All he can focus on is the warm breath of his father blanketing his face, and their knees clacking together at the impact of them falling together. Connor purses his lips, and in turn, Haytham thins his eyes, suspecting some sort of foul play. He does not expect Connor’s hand to come up slowly — so slowly — which, at first, makes his body twitch in apprehension, but there is no bracer adorning the wrist. Feeling properly investigated, Connor moves his hand the last stretch and makes contact with Haytham’s ponytail, which is still swaying slighting, having fallen over his shoulder.

Connor wonders: _Does he allow Charles Lee to touch him like this?_

The tie is coarse beneath the pads of his fingers, and before thinking, he pulls the material free. Haytham’s hair spills around them, curtaining them; maybe even providing some sort of feeble protection from prying eyes. Connor feels almost safe with his father over him, as he brushes his fingers through his sleek hair, bringing it all around their faces.

When the darkness of Haytham’s eyes are all he can see, when he cannot turn his gaze away, Connor reaches up to pull his father’s face closer to his own.


End file.
